Mafia wife
by Destiny.Is.be on.My EYES
Summary: Behind every great man is a sexy woman keeping his head on straight SakXSasu
1. Sex time

Sitting at my mirror brushing my hair long pink hair. It goes right above my ass and it is truly beautiful. I sat my brush down and look at myself good. I am Sakura Uchiha. Wife of Sasuke Uchiha Leader of the Snake gang.

I am Truly beautiful. My long flowing hair, Long slim legs, fully large breast, flat tone stomach, and a prefect heart shape ass. My beauty have cause many men their death.

My husband Sasuke doesn't allow any man to stare at me for more than a second or their life will meet a very bad end. Sauske is a cold man toward other people he shows no emotion to those who doesn't deserve it. I am the only one that has ever seen him smile, laugh,and even chuckle in a sweet way. Sasuke saves all his emotion for me when he sees me though out the days.

Standing up from my mirror. Wearing a tight light pink dress that stops at the top of my knee's with a slit on side. It was low cut toward the mild of my chest, The dress gave a great view of my breast, thighs,legs and my great ass. My pink highs gave me about 4 inches of height so I wouldn't be so much shorter than Sasuke. My hair was pushed to the side over my left shoulder. The way Sauske loves it. I look at clock that hung about the door in Sasuke's and I room. 4:55pm.

"Its about that time"I say to myself. I walk out of our room to be greed by the guards Sauske had hired to wait me for protection.

"Its about that time gentle man"I speak sweetly. They nodded and step out of my way. I walk down the hall way toward my husbands 'office'.

Reaching his office I see men sitting outside his office in suites and they turn their attention to me. I can see them rapping me with their eyes. My husband assistant. Some ugly chick name Karin. Try to seduce my Sauske all the time but let me tell you this she lacks breast,hip,thighs,legs, ass and everything else a female has when. She doesn't like me but i really don't care. She wasn't at her desk so i knew she was in there trying to seduce my Sasuke yet again.

As i walk toward Sasukes office I see men walking out. They eyeball my chest I roll my eyes and walk in the office to see my husband annoyed to death.

I see Karin bending over trying to show off her no ass. My poor husband rolled his eyes and looks at me for help.

Sauske eyes were caught on my legs coming up to tight then my hips then his favorite part my breast.

Karin looks up at me with a nasty glare. But I don't care. She try's her best to caught Sauske attention but he shoes her off. I walk over to Sasukes side and sits on his lap.

Sasuke wraps his arms around my waist in a welcoming matter.

"Karin, do i have any time to spare for my wife (his eyes look at Sakuras body) "Sauske said with a smirked pinching my ass.

"No you have alo-

"wonderful you can see yourself out."Sasukes says kissing me on the lips.

Karin sucks her teeth and hung her head walking out of the office. Once the door was closed I moved toward His desk sitting on it with my legs crossed.

"So all mighty Sauske-kun"I said in my sexy voice that he loves so much.

"Hn...yes?"He growled in his deep god sexy voice. He stands up uncrossing my legs and moves in between my legs.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Do you have time to spear for me?" I say nibbling on his earlobe.

"Sakura..."He groans. I love how i make him cave

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

His lips crashed into mine. I kissed him back as soon as i felt his lips on mine. His hands go to the lower part of my back. Causing me to fall slowly onto his desk. Wrapping my legs around his waist pulling down on top of me. My hands go crazy all though his hair. Sauske brakes the kiss coming up for air.

"Sakura...God Sakura I'm happy you're here"Sasuke growled Ripping my dress.

"Sasuke-kun don't rip it!"

"Ill buy you tons more baby"He said ripping it more

"I know you can but what will I where when I leave your office to get back to our room?"I said. Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Ill give you my jacket"He said kissing me again. and ripping the dress some more. sigh and wrap my arms around his neck. His kisses trail down to my neck.

"Sasuke-kun..." I moan has he makes his way toward my breast. with every kiss he gets closer. my back arches giving him plenty more to kiss. Once he gets to my chest. His tongues goes in between them licking them greedily

"SASUKE-KUN!"I moan louder.

"Sakura darling you can't be so loud"He smirks has he continues. griping his hair I push him toward my left nipple even though he was on his way there in the first place. but any way once i felt his wet warm tongue I lost it.

"Oh...Sasuke-kun!"I moaned clawing his back. As he finish with my left one he went to my right one and gave it the same amount of attention. I pushed him back into his chair. Sliding off his desk on to my hands and knees and crawling on to him. Unbuttoning his pants and zipping them. pulling them down along with his boxers. His member sprung out. I eyes his dick will nothing but greediness in my eyes. Sasuke smirks.

"Why do you always stare at it like its a piece of meat?"He chuckled. I giggled licking the base. He stiffens

"Because it's..." I lick it again.

"My own" Lick

"personal" Lick

"treat"I gulp him all the way down to the back of my throat. Sasukes barriers his hands in my hair.

"Sakura...your so fucking good at that!"He moans. I bob my head up and down taking strong power sucks as I go up and soft licks when I go my hands to massage his balls as he enjoys his blow job!

"Shit Sakura your the best baby god...I'm about to cum!"Sauske grabs my hair in each hand has he cums into my mouth. I drinking every last drop not leaving any left. taking him out of my mouth and look up at his sweaty red face. I wink at him and sick my tongue out at him.

"Sakura..."Sasuke growled picking me up sitting me on he desk again kissing me till no end.

"Sasuke I'm so fucking wet"I moan. He smirks

"Let me help with that"He taking he ring finger and middle finger and going deep into my tight,hot,wet pussy.

"SASUKE-KUN!"I scream.

"Whats up babe?" He smirks

"I fucking love it when you do this god your the best"I scream god i love it when he finger fucks me.

"I know baby"He thrush his fingers in faster and harder.

He leans down toward my ear.

"Tell me Sakura do you want my dick?"

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sakura-kun!" I a swift movement Sauske took out his fingers and plunged in his dick. My eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Sasuke groaned.

"Fucking god!" I screamed. As Sasuke pumped into me with so much passion it was overwhelming.

Laying on top of me. Sasuke kissed my neck and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura baby i love you so much never leave me okay promise me"He pants and he goes deeper and deeper

"I promise Sasuke-kun I'm yours for ever!" I scream as I hit my climax.

"Sakura...SAKURA!"Sasuke moans as he cums inside of me. He drops his head on my chest. I embrace his head like a mother would to to her child that was breast feed.

We lay on his desk for about 5 minutes.

"Did you mean it?"Sasuke spoke.

I stroke his head

"Of course My love"I smiled He looks up at me.

"I love you"Sasuke kisses me on the lips.

"I love you. too" Sasuke gets up and pulls out of me. starting to fix himself. walking over to his closet he grabs his robe and hands it to me I put his over size robe on me and I can see the lust growing in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun...no you have work to do" I say walking toward the door.

"So it can wait."He says while leaning on the door.

"Sasuke-kun"I sigh caressing his cheek.

"mmhmm?" He says kissing my lips.

"Get back to work"I say pushing him off the door.

"Ill see you tonight" I say kissing him on the lips then walking out of the office


	2. The first time we methow romantic

After me and Sauskes sex time I walked out of his office toward our bedroom.

Once I was inside i took off his robe and went into our bathroom what was connected with our bed room. While running the warm water I went to the sink and grab the strawberry scented bubbles. Pouring it in as the water ran,the strong strawberry smell went though out the whole bathroom and I'm sure into the bedroom.

Once the tub was filled with the warm water and bubbles.I stepped into the tub sinking down to the bottom. The warm water made my body tingle in a good way. Not like how Sasukes makes me tingle. Oh that man makes me tingle all over with those eyes. That how Sasuke got me. With those Sasuke can see right through me with out even trying.

_flashback:_

_A summer day in June. The sun was beating down hard. People were walking dogs,playing games,eating ice cream and just have a good time in the just happen to be at the beach in a white bikini that gave every man staring at her a great view of her body. Her long hair would blow in the wind behind and the sun would shine on her like an angle. Many men would staring at Sakura. Some with single, some with girlfriends, and some that were married with kids. Sakura didn't pay them any mind though she was to involved in her book she was reading. 'Misery ' by Steven king. Sakuras eyes were glues to the book. She flipped the page and stared reading again until a shadow blocked her sun. She sighed and looked up. A blue haired man was standing over her. _

_"Um... I very sorry to bother you Mrs. but are you reading Misery?"He asked._

_Sakura sat up. "Yes I am"She answer. He sat down next to Sakura _

_"I love that book its one of my favorite by Steven King I feel he is one of the best authors of all time."He smiled_

_"Ya don't say I think he is okay but i favorite is Sapphire. Her book push moved me in a great way."Sakura smiled. He nodded _

_"Yes she is very talented wasn't there a movie based on her the book?"_

_"Yes Precious I seen it 5 times I its my favorite movie."_

_"Wow you much better than me.I could never read a book let alone watch a movie where a child is being abused especially not a woman."He sighed_

_Sakura nodded and gave him a sweet smile. "I understand not many can but at the end she over comes the abuse and move with her life."she smiled rubbing his back._

_"I'm Sakura by the way"Sakura smiled_

_"Suigetsu"He smiled back._

_The two spent the whole day together talking about authors,books,animals, and other important things. The sun began to set over the ocean. Sakura and Suigetsu were in the perfect spot to watch it set so beautifully._

_"I had a great day to day all thanks to you Sakura."Suigetsu said kissing Sakuras hand_

_Sakura smiled "I feel the same way Suigetsu." She said smiling at him._

_Once the sun was finish setting they stood and began to walk toward the parking lot where their cars were. _

_"Hey Sakura listen before we go our separate ways."Suigetsu blushed_

_"Yes?"She asked_

_"I would really like to see you again"Suigetsu said_

_Sakura walked back to Suigetsu_

_"I would really like that"Sakura smiled_

_She wrote down her number_

_"Here please call me"she smiled and kiss him on the cheek._

_A few weeks went by and Sakura Suigetsu began dating. a month of dates at the movies, out to dinner, on boat rides,and other places. While with Sakura Suigetsu was taking notes and writing down everything Sakura likes and don't likes what she hates and what she loves and what she is scared of and whats she isn't. Sakura thought it was weird at first then she just thought he was that into her and it really made her feel special._

_Suigetsu is walking Sakura home from a walk they took. He bought her an ice cream cone and lets just say she was really into it._

_"Umm...Sak"Suigetsu said _

_"Yes"She said  
_

_"A friend of mine is having a ball tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me"He said He looked at her her tongue was out on top of the cone and her head was tilted to the side. Suigetsu swear it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  
_

_"I would love to."She said with a smile _

_"Ill pick ya up at 8"He said reaching he house and kissing her on the cheek then walking away._

_'I wonder why he doesn't kiss me on the lips? I mean we have been dating for a month...oh well" Sakura says going into her house and shutting the door.  
_

_8 o'clock _

_A knock was heard on Sakura door. Sakura opened the door,. Suigetsu was standing there with his mouth wide open._

_"Hey you look great."Sakura said. He was wearing a black tux with a golden tie with shinny black dress shoes._

_"Thanks you look breath taking"Suigetsu said_

_Sakura wore a black dress with came to mid thigh. It was cut low all they down to her belly button. It gave a great view of the passage in between her breast and her tone stomach she wore a gold necklace with a matching bracelet and hoop earrings. Sakura steped out of her house closing her door and took Suigetsu's hand._

_'Lets go"She smiled. They got into the car and Suigetsu pulled off. The drove up to a pearl mansion. Suigetsu stopped the car. Sakura looked at the place in 'awe'._

_"Sakura Before we get out i have to tell you something"Suigetsu said_

_"What it is?"she asked_

_"I brought you here on a lie."_

_"What?"_

_"My friend he is more like my boss.(sigh) He seen you one day at the park jugging and he had to meet you"Suigetsu said._

_Sakura stared at him her eyes big as plates._

_"He sent me to get to know you and to get you here so he can meet you him self "_

_"so you were just playing me?"Sakura asked hurt_

_"NO! never Sakura everything we talked about was real and i met everything i said but i can't have you Sasuke wants you"Suigetsu said with sadness in his voice._

_Sakura became very angry _

_"Well who the hell does he think he is thinking he is? does he think he owns me?"Sakura said all fired up. Suigetu looked at Sakura with lust and shock in his eyes. Her chest was pumping up and down with great force do to her being worked up._

_"He has said many times your his and for me not to get attached, that's why i haven't kissed you on the lips"Suigetsu said _

_"WHAT? WELL IMA GONNA TEACH HIM"Sakura said getting ut off the car. But as soon as she open the door her eye met with dark oxyn eyes._

_"Sakura-chan how lovely it is to meet you I'm Sasuke Uchiha"He took her hand and kissed._

_Flashback over_

Thinking about that night when i came into this house and how i was so mad at him for making Suigetsu go though that. Then it a,ll changed when i seen his eyes and heard the deep sexy voice. I was hooked. After our dinner that night i was Sasukes girl. I would wake up with him next t me even if i wasn't at his house. I could be home and come home alone and Sasuke would be there in the morning. I never asked him how cause I didn't wanna know.

I rubbed my hand up my body to my breast thinking about how Sasuke and I made love for the first time. My legs shook thinking about the heated event.

the way Sasuke kissed my lips and nibble at my breast. It was the first night he told me he loved me. He held me in his strong arms and when he came he asked to marry him. It was the the prefect night. The morning I woke up a diamond ring wasmy finger. It was the most beautiful ring i had ever seen. One big diamond on the bottom and medium sized one on top of that one then a small one on that one it was beautiful and engraved Sakura Uchiha my true and only love.

I got out of the tub and drain my bath water. laying in the bath and wondering down memory lane.I lost the track of time. I grab my slik robe and walk into our bedroom. I go to my jewlery box and grab my ring. I put it on my finger. I blush just wearing it.

"He truely loves me"I say aloud.

"This he better be me"big strong arms warp around my waist.

"Let me ask...do you love me?"I ask the man holding me with a mile.

He spins me around. I come face to face with my husband Sasuke Uchiha.

"That's a stupid ass question."He kisses me on the lips.

"I love you more and more I see your smile, I feel you breath,I hear your voice, I feel your touch." He pulls me on the bed.

"I love my wife Sakura Uchiha and if anyone trys to take her from me I'll fucking kill them with even thinking about it."He said kissing me on my lips.

He knows I love hearing him say that. we lay on the bed I am on top of him.

"Sauske-kun You everytime i wear this ring I feel like you are stand over me protecting me" I say looking into his eyes. He smiles the one only for me.

"Good you should feel that way."He sits up forcing me to staddle his lap. "You know where ever I am I'm protecting you"He kisses me on the lips.

"Lets go to bed"I say taking off my robe and climbing into bed.

"Your naked?"Sasuke asked

"Yes."I say

"We aren't going to bed"He smirked and turns off the lights.


End file.
